


Viola sororia

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Tamaki and Iori are accompanied by Sogo to the arcade after school. Iori wonders why the two are showering him with more attention than usual and, that evening, he gets his answer.





	Viola sororia

**Author's Note:**

> Loving the 'cute/sweet boys liking cute/sweet things' dyanamic of Tamaio and the 'sweet and spicy' among tons of other things from MEZZO”, I decided to write a pure Tamasouio fic. Also, my mind was like, 'blue, indigo, and violet are right next to each other in a rainbow so I need these three to interact more.' LOL It takes place a few days from his birthday (which is really coming up as of this upload :D)  
> Also: Viola sororia - common blue-violet – in language of flowers: innocence, abundance, true love
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoy, and please feel free to let me know what you think via comments! ^_~

Iori didn't plan to go to the arcade after school. There was a lot of work to be done: scheduling, consulting with Manager, homework. A thousand things begged to be attended to, but today was special because Yotsuba-san had invited Osaka-san to come with them. Once Osaka-san met up with them outside the school gates, they began the short walk to the arcade. Iori expected to be left out of the loop, hanging like a third wheel while Yotsuba-san and Osaka-san gave each other all of their attention, not that he minded. But, somehow, that wasn't the case.

“How was your day, Iori-kun?” Osaka-san asked him. “I heard from Tamaki-kun that one of your teachers gave a pop quiz. I bet that was stressful.”

“Not really,” Iori answered. “Unlike Yotsuba-san, I prepare for these sorts of surprise drills in advance. Not only does studying a bit every night come in handy in these situations, but it takes information that your mind would usually collect in short term memory and makes them more permanent. Exams become a cinch too with this method.”

“Ah, I see what you mean. That does sound like a beneficial strategy—”

“Hey,” Yotsuba-san interrupted them. “We're almost at the arcade. How about we talk about games instead of boring things. You know, Iorin, you and Sou-chan are both amateurs at crane games, so I wanted to see which of you could fish out a plushie first. It's like a contest.”

“Contest?” Iori turned to Osaka-san. “And you agreed to this pointless task?”

Osaka-san squirmed a bit and Iori fought back a smile. _Cute . . ._

“It sounded like it would be fun, and I don't get to play games with you as much as I do with Tamaki-kun.”

“I-I see.” Iori, feeling his face heating, turned away so that the other two wouldn't see his blush. He heard a snicker from both Yotsuba-san and Osaka-san and felt even warmer. Why were they both acting like this today, coddling him. Never mind that he was the group's most competent mind outside of Osaka-san, but he and Yotsuba-san were the same age; in fact, he was older than Yotsuba-san, although the other members seemed to forget, and he was still the one getting treated like a small child.

Once they were in the arcade, Iori winced at the assault of flashing lights and pinging noises and focused on the machine Yotsuba-san was pointing at.

“It's this one, the one with the plushie rabbits. Don't they look like Kinako-chan, Iorin?”

“Why do you want a toy model of the office's fluffy thing, Yotsuba-san?”

Yotsuba-san had the nerve to roll his eyes. “No reason, Iorin. Let's just get started. I'm the judge. You and Sou-chan get three tries each.”

Iori frowned. “Isn't the point to collect one of the toys? What if neither of us gets it?”

“Then I'll play and get one for each of you.”

“And what's the purpose of that?” Iori asked.

“A constellation prize.”

“Consolation prize, Tamaki-kun.” Osaka-san corrected.

“Yeah, those. Let's get started already.”

Iori went first, using the tips that Yotsuba-san had taught him during previous attempts. His first try resulted in edging a plush further away; the second, he caught something, only to lose it a second later. Already, mentally and emotionally spent from his failures, the third attempt didn't even result in touching the plush toys.

“I leave it to you, Osaka-san,” Iori said, trying not to let his disappointment leak.

“Thank you, Iori-kun. Here goes.”

Osaka-san moved to the game's handles as they going to battle. His first attempt, he just managed to move the claws left and right, open and closed. “Hm, it seems the mechanics are simple enough and that the trick is the timing of lowering the claw and closing it firmly enough to hold onto the prize until it can be transported to the drop and secured.”

“Quit talking to yourself, Sou-chan. You overthink it and you'll walk away empty-handed like Iorin.”

Iori struggled to bite back a retort, hating to admit that Yotsuba-san spoke the truth. Toys came to Yotsuba-san with a quick ease that made it seem like it didn't take any thought to play at all.

“Okay.” Osaka-san nodded and got serious again. Second attempt: he grabbed a toy! And moved a bit with it! Was that possible?

“You're very skilled,” Iori told him.

Yotsuba-san clicked his tongue. “I was going to show you a trick to do it, Sou-chan, but you're ruining it by being too good like you always are at everything.”

“Ah, Sorry?” Sogo tilted his head, not knowing what to do, apparently.

“Just go ahead. Last try.”

With Yotsuba-san's license, he tried again, and successfully acquired a toy.

“Osaka-san wins,” Iori declared, forgetting he wasn't the judge. “That was quite impressive.”

“Thanks, Iori-kun.” Osaka-san brought the light blue rabbit to his cheek and smiled.

“So cu—” Iori coughed off the offhanded compliment, hoping it was before Osaka-san could gather what he was about to say.

While they talked, Yotsuba-san took to the machine and got another toy, a violet rabbit. “Here, Iorin, con-so-lation prize.”

“Ah, and since rabbits get lonely alone, you can have this one too.”

Without warning, Iori was in possession of two cute furry things that he didn't know what to do with. “I-I don't have need for these, but if you insist then—”

He stashed them in his backpack, already considering how he might be able to display them in his dorm room.

#

 

While the others enjoyed a screening of Magical Kokona in his brother's room by order of Rokuya-san, Iori sat between Yotsuba-san and Osaka-san, finishing his homework. The group had started on Yotsuba's first, thus Iori still had some math problems left to solve and more grammar-correcting sentences to write. Yotsuba-san was finishing off a pudding from Osaka-san and some cookies from Iori. A listlessness in his eyes told Iori that he was done with working whether there was more to be done or not, but he was still attempting to study, flipping and scanning through books. Iori smiled, about to dismiss him from his duties, when he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder and froze.

“Y-Yotsuba-san, Osaka-san has fallen asleep, leaning on me.”

Yotsuba-san looked up from one of his notebooks and took the scene in. “Ah, yeah, he does that. I'd better get him to bed. You should sleep too, Iorin.”

Iori considered his unfinished work. “I'll just get this done first.”

“Sleep, Iorin,” Osaka-san muttered, startling Iori. “Sleep's good.” He chuckled and then continued his light snoring.

“'Iorin?' Is he drunk?” Iori asked, picking up the empty glass Osaka-san had before him and giving it a sniff. Could anyone get drunk off of apple juice?

“Nah.” Yotsuba-san shook his head. “He's just half asleep. This happens sometimes. He'll either become the usual Sou-chan by waking up all the way, or he'll go back to sleep and be super hard to wake up.”

“Sounds troublesome,” Iori commented.

“Right?”

Yotsuba-san stood up and gathered his work utensils and books into a pile in his seat that Iori was certain he planned to leave there all night. Once he walked over, Iori stopped him before he busied himself dealing with Osaka-san.

“Can I ask again why you both went to such lengths for me today?” asked Iori. “You know I'm inefficient at crane games, and Osaka-san seemed ready to give me his prize. You also said that if neither of us got anything, you'd have still given us prizes, but from how Osaka-san was grinning at me, I can guess that he would have even given me his consolation prize. Why?”

“Well, we weren't quite done celebrating you on your birthday, and I asked Sou-chan, 'Why isn't every day like a birthday?' He said, 'It can be, just by doing special things for someone, even small things.' I said I wanted to make another birthday-like day for Iorin and Sou-chan said he'd help. He actually got pretty excited and said he wanted to get you a prize himself when I told him about the crane game. Since he was worrying to death about whether he could get a prize or not, I thought up the con-so-lation prize thing.”

“But, why?” Iori looked at Yotsuba-san and away again, afraid that Yotsuba-san would read the emotions in his eyes. His chest was tight with joy, ready to erupt from him. “You didn't have to.”

“Like I said, I wanted to.”

When a silence stretched between them, Iori looked up and was shocked when Yotsuba-san took that moment to kiss him on the forehead.

“It's thanks for everything until now.” Yotsuba-san said. He then broke into a grin. “Love ya, Iorin.”

“Eeh,” was all Iori could utter, at a loss for words because 1: It felt like his throat had closed up and his brain had short-circuited and 2: He wasn't sure that he wasn't dreaming, he was so caught in disbelief.

Apparently having opened his eyes and seen the kiss, Osaka-san murmured, “No fair. Me too.” When Iori looked down at him, Osaka-san echoed, “Love ya, Iorin,” before giving Iori a peck on the cheek.

W-what was with these two today.

“O-Osaka-san,” Iori started, trying and failing to sound cool, calm, and collected. “Please refrain from getting so affectionate.”

“But, Tamaki-kun, did it, so . . .”

Iori glanced at Yotsuba-san when he heard grumble.

“Get a hold of yourself, Sou-chan. Geez, only you can get drunk off sleep.”

Osaka-san giggled, sounding pleased.

“That wasn't praise,” Yotsuba-san said. With a sigh, he scooped Osaka-san up and started for his partner's room, but stopped when Osaka-san squirmed in his grasp to wave back at Iori.

“Love you, Iori-kun.”

“Once was enough, Sou-chan.” Yotsuba-san got a firm grip on his partner again, giving him a stern glare. “You're overdoing it.”

“Are you jealous, Taa-kun? I love you, too.”

Iori noticed Yotsuba-san's face redden even in the dim lighting. “Sure, sure,” he answered, the irrigation gone from his voice. “I guess it's fine as long as I'm number one.”

“Then, am I your number one? Or Iori-kun?”

“E-everyone's my number one.”

“Cheater.”

“Shut up, Sou-chan.”

Yotsuba-san carried on and the last Iori heard was their soft laughs before the door closed.

Iori smiled as he completed his schoolwork, basking in the warmth he'd just experienced.

Once back in his room, Iori took the two plush toys that Yotsuba-san and Osaka-san had gifted him from his bag and set them at an inconspicuous spot on his bookshelf.

Admiring how the two rabbits ears flapped to blanket each other, Iori thought of the MEZZO” poster that hanged behind his bedroom door back home. With the door closed, blocked off from the world in a place all his own, Iori admired that poster often when feeling dejected. In it, Yotsuba-san pulled off looking tranquil when he was a firework of emotion in common life, and Osaka-san displayed a beauty and quiet strength that Iori couldn't help but aspire toward every day of his life. They'd felt close to Iori, comforting him, even if they didn't know it, with their success that made the whole group's seem less like a dream, a goal to thrive for. He'd never imagined that the three of them could be any closer, weaved together with the rest of IDOLiSH7 to create a perfect harmony.

He wasn't alone, would never be alone, he realized, and . . . perhaps, being babied a bit wasn't so bad.

 

END

 


End file.
